Not Just A Teenage Wizard Life
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: A fic about Harry/Ginny and its Ginnys POV and its obviously romance and it starts at the summer before harry, ron and hermione's 6th year to the end.
1. Ch 1: Comfort

_A/N: heyy okay this is different that my last HG this is gonna be better be cause it will be and ya so read and review plz tell ME It's all Ginny's POV_

I bolted up from my bed after yet another nightmare sweat plastered my face, I wiped it off then, I got up from my bed going to get a glass of water and tying up my long red hair in a ponytail. Padding out of my room being careful not to wake Hermione. Wearing my light blue camisole and my cute plaid pajama short shorts. _Hey its summer!_ Okay so I slowly and quietly walked down the stairs and avoided the squeaky step and see the kitchen light on so I go in and see none other than Harry Potter sitting down looking at a plate of food, _of course, MUM_. I slowly walk in and I must of somehow squeaked or something because he turned around and looked at me.

"Hey," he said and smiled.

"Hi," I managed out seeing as my throat was soar with the lack of water.

"You okay?" he asked with a look of concern.

"Ye-''I coughed.

"You need a drink?" he asked, I nodded. He then grabbed a glass and filled it with water as I stood there dumbly _seeing as its me. _He offered it I took it and took a drink.

"Thanks" I said as I sat at the table with him.

"No problem," he paused, smiled and continued. "So how's your summer?"

"Fine, yours?" I answered, even though I knew the answer. He then looked down, so I got up and hugged him and he buried his face in my hair. We parted and I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be it was my fault," he mumbled.

"Harry-'' I said but he interrupted me.

"no, don't say it wasn't my fault, because it was and it was my fault every one came, and it was my fault you got your ankle broken and it was my fault everyone got hurt, and It was my fault Sirius died ,and its because I saw the vision that Voldemort showed me and I was selfish" he finished

"Harry, don't you get it, it wasn't your fault he died. It was Voldemort's fault, you didn't say the killing curse, you didn't point the wand, and it wasn't your fault none of it was just because Voldemort showed you a fake vision doesn't mean it are your fault harry. You were looking out for your godfather, that's what matters you are selfless, _NOT_ selfish and you care about others," I said and gave him a reassuring hug, my hands still on his shoulder I look him in the eye and say "that doesn't me I want you to forget him either we have the right to move on but we can always remember the ones who are gone."

He was just staring at me and I dropped my arms to my sides, I think I broke him.

"Thanks, gin" he said then smiled "now aren't you tired, because I am let's going to bed"

"Ya lets I am quite tired," I said and we stood up at the same time and turned the light off and we headed up stairs and he walked me to my room.

"G'night gin," he said and hugged me.

"Night, Harry" I said into his shoulder as we hugged.

I then walked into my room closed the door and there was Hermione sitting up in her PJs too _uh ohh._

"Hey Ginny," she said, "Have a nice talk with Harry?"

"Umm, ya I guess…" I trailed off

"_YOU_ hugged him!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Ya, so," I mumbled

"You have a boyfriend;" she paused smiled smugly and continued "named Dean Thomas!"

"Yeah, and harry is my friend, was _CONFORTING _him" I exclaimed quietly.

"Okay…" she trailed off.

"Well, I'm tired and I'm going to bed so, yeah," said getting into my bed and under the light covers and she did the same.

"Goodnight Ginny," Hermione said turning the light off.

"Goodnight Hermione," I said slowly drifting off to sleep.

_A/N: okay how did you like it? R&R next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow._


	2. Ch 2: You Missed A Week?

_A/N: chapter 2!! R&R_

_Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or the characters J.K. Rowling does not me J.K. Rowling!!!!_

I woke up the next morning tired, and my hair hurt because I fell asleep with my hair in a ponytail so I got up and saw Hermione was gone. I got out of be went to my drawers and grabbed so tight dark blue jeans and a light aqua halter top with a sequin out lining and went into the bathroom across the hall and got dressed. I went in front of the mirror and brushed my hair out and brushed my bangs to the side and put a bit of eyeliner and light coat of light blue sparkly eye shadow on my eyes and some lip gloss on.

I then left the bathroom went back in my room put a white belt on and went downstairs and unfortunately ran into Phlegm or as _some people_ (_Bill_) call her Fleur.

"Vell, good mornen Ginny" she said in her unbelievably annoying accent.

"Ya, sure…" said to her grumpily. I walked over to the table and sat down without even noticing who I sat beside and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, good morning to you too, gin," it was Bill who I haven't seen in since like a long time.

"Oh hey bill," I mumbled.

"What no hug?" he said jokingly trying to sound offended

So I decided to piss him off and say "sorry I'm all out Dean's a real hugger, oh oops I mean kisser" I said with a smirk a Slytherin would be proud of. He then gave me this glare that could make a first year Hufflepuff cry.

"What?" I said innocently doing my cute puppy dog eyes.

"Ughh, don't give me those," he said sternly. He then hugged me, _haha I am always awesome, uhh ya…I'm just great hahahaha_

"RON, I CAN MAKE MY OWN BLOODY CHOICES WITHOUT YOU BEI-" I yelled but Ron cut me off

"NO YOU'R MY LITLE SISTER AND I CAN BE IN THE WAY IF I WANT TO." Ron yelled.

"Wow Ron you're an idiot," I stated

"Wow Gin, your such a girl," he said loudly

"well, I'd hope, JUST LIKE YOU," I yelled and smirked.

"you know what, SHUT UP!" he yelled at me.

"No You shut up hah," I laughed, he soon joined in.

"hey guys keep yelling so mum with come in," said a Fred wearing a blue wig next to a George wearing a green wig which look real because we wanted to see mums Hermione and Harry were sitting on the couch watching.

"ooh, I know how," I Paused Then yelled " OW RON THAT HURT!!"

Mum then came rushing in and screamed "Fred AND George WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" they then took off the wigs and laughed. Mum then stalked off, we then all burst out laughing at her face.

" hah, I'm going up to my room see you guys later," I said.

"okay bye," Fred and George said together.

"I'll come," said Hermione.

"bye, Gin," harry said then Hermione looked and him with her brow furrowed, "oh and you too, mione," while Ron just waved we quickly padded up the stair, and walked into my room and closed the door. We both sat on my bed and each grabbed a book while a fancy looking barred owl came in dropping 4 letters with the Hogwarts symbol on the back.

"YAYYY!!!" Hermione grabbed then and rushed downstairs. I slowly made my way down.

"here you go Ginny, heres your Hogwarts letter," she said excitedly and handed me my Hogwarts letter. I ripped it open and an extra note in a little envelope and written on it was _"Mr. and Mrs. .Weasley"_ I was about to ide it but mum grabbed it first, _Shit! _Mum then picked it up and read it, she looked mad.

"Ginny what does it mean by last year you missed over a week of class in a row and they couldn't find you, which clearly means I'm guess: YOU SKIPPED?" she was very angry.

"well…i…umm…uh..g-guess, you could…umm put it that, uhmm, way" I mumbled.

"Ginerva we talked about this," she said, as I cringed at her using my full name.

"I just was bored of class," I said and that had to piss her off _damn it!_

"You were Bored of class?, That IS NOT AN EXCUSE!" she yelled the last part.

"I know sorry," I mumbled. She grabbed my book list and read it over.

"okay, well good and these are the book," she said.

_A/N: okay how did you like it? Plz tell me R&R_

_xoxo spazilla_


	3. Ch 3: Kisses

_A/N: heyy I'm back for chapter 3!!! And if you have any suggestions for later chapters just let me know you can send me a p.m. or just write it in review form hah_

_Dear Weaslette,_

_Hello, I am sending you a letter as you can see which you are probably wondering about, but there is a reason so read on. Your Boyfriend is Dean it is right? Okay thought so. Anyways you should know that he is cheating on you so I'm now laughing because your probably cry like the little baby you are. And haha and just for the record he just wanted you because you were the new 'thing' hah._

_Bye bye,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Wow today we're staring school and Malfoy is so annoying I'm pretty excited because I got my books and everything and now we're going back to Hogwarts without damn stupid Umbridge, so in other words its 3 in the morning hah I'm going down stairs.

So I got out of my bed and slowly crept past Hermione in my purple tube op and my white jean shorts, I fell asleep in my clothes reading. Hah I'm Hermione any way I am getting off the last step and I walk into the kitchen and guess who's in the kitchen drinking some water, ohh yes Harry freaking Potter. So I walk quietly in the kitchen and sit in the chair next to him.

"Hey," I said.

""hey, gin," he said with a smile as he look at him "what up?"

"Not much," I paused then blurted out "Malfoy sent me a letter, it was weird."

"What did it say?" he asked.

"That my boyfriend is cheating on me," I replied.

"Hes really annoying," he said and was looking at me weirdly with a genuine smile. I smiled back, and leaned in-

_Wait what I have a boyfriend!!! Hello Ginny pay attention to me_

_**NO!!**_

_You have a boyfriend_

_**But I've wanted this since I was 10 yeas old!! Come on!!**_

_Just don't kiss him,_

_**You think I was going to kiss him? I was going to shake his hand.**_

_Pshh, I'm you remember??_

_**Well it was worth a shot**_

_Ya it was._

Anyways he then leaned in too and our lips being inches apart. And-

"Hey guys what are you doing up so early it's only five thirty in the morning," mum walked in and we jumped apart before we could even kiss.

"Its five thirty?" I asked god I'm going to be tired today ughh!

"Holy," harry said and we got up and went into the sitting room which now has what I think it's called a TV? And we were watching it and we slowly fell asleep.

"HARRY GINNY WAKE UP!!!!" yelled Ron ughh. I slowly lifted my head off Harry's shoulder and stood up as did he and I slowly staled up the stairs to my room grabbed a blue bra, underwear, a t-shirt that was yellow and said in white block letters : Quiet Time.

And I got light blue tight jeans and went into the bather took a shower and got dressed and put a bit of eyeliner and a thin layer of light eyeshodow and mascara and I put my makeup in its bag and brought it to my room and put it in my trunk and tried to close it but it wouldn't so I tried to sit on it but it bounced me off which caused me to scream and Harry, Hermione and the twins rushed up and laughed at me on my butt.

"Oh laugh it up I can't close it you try," I said and the twins just waved their wands at it and it closed and flew downstairs.

"Shut up," I grumbled, harry then laughed at me and we were heading down the stairs but, on the second floor he pushed me against the wall and kissed me and I kissed him back right away enjoying my time I had for this.

"You just kissed me," I stated obviously

"Ya I guess I did," he stated and smiled

"Umm, so what does this mean," I asked.

"Well, uhh, maybe if you wanted to maybe uhh, erm, go out?" he managed out with a light blush on his cheek that made me smile, "oh but what about Dean?"

"Sure and I will Break up with him," I said and kissed him and walked the rest of the way down with a grin plastered on my face. When we got down there, there was dean standing there looking quite upset…

A/N: ooh Cliffy!! Okay hi people how did you like it so R&R and if you have any suggestions just tell me them and I will always consider them so don't be shy. They weren't going to get together but I changed my mind.


	4. Ch4: The Good Way To School

_A/U: hey guys its been a while hasn't it:] but im back, sorry its been soo long since I've updated I've had a lot of school work. But now we can go on with this chapter:]._

"oh dean, hii." I said to him. He look angry but I don't understand.

"hey ginny, I need to talk to you." He said.  
"good cause in need to talk to you too come on," I said and he followed nme to my room.

"kay, so I thnk we should break up.." I trailed off.

"yeah me too." He said.

"okay so we aren't dating." I said.

"okay" he said. He then left my room. when he left I grabbed my silver purse and grabbed my wallet, my smokes, and my extra makeup. Iwent downstair to see harry waiting for me.

"I broke up with hime." Isaid with a smile. He smile too and kissed me on the lips. we then headed out to the ministry car and everyone filed in and dad put all our things in the trunk. When we got there we had to go straight to the platform so we wouldn't be late as we got into the station we all got oour things and boarded the and harry sat in the compartment together and ron and ghermione went to go patrol and go to a meeting.

"okay don't get mad at me for this okay?" I asked nicely.

"okay." He said with a smile.i opened the window and took one of my packs of smokes out of my purse took a smoke out and lit looked surprised. I closed the curtains for the compartment.

"you smoke?" he asked.

"yes, im sorry." I replied.

"oh its okay sweetie" he said and then he kissed me.

"okay good." I said then took a puff of my smoke.

The train go to Hogwarts so I threw my smoke out the window and closed it. We got our things and got off the train. We got on the carrages with the thestrials and went to school. At the feast we said together me and harry beside each other and ron and Hermione beside each other. Everything was perfect.

When the feast was done I went to my dorm room had a smoke and got changed and went to bed. To day was a great day.

_A/U: how did you like that?_

_I know the smoking thng is odd but its like me and its how I like it:P byebye._


End file.
